


The son who left his parent behind

by SonnyGoten



Series: You remind me of my humanity [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Batman: A Death in the Family, Bruce Wayne Gets a Hug, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Clark Kent tries to comfort Bruce Wayne, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Post-Death in the Family, Post-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyGoten/pseuds/SonnyGoten
Summary: "Neither are you responsible for that boy's death, Bruce!"---While arguing in front of Jason Todd's grave, Bruce and Clark come to an understanding of sorts.(A very short drabble.)





	The son who left his parent behind

"What do you know about losing a child! You've never been a father!" Bruce cried out.

"I haven't, " Clark agreed, "but I've been a son who died and left his parent behind and I would never wish upon my mother the kind of torture that you're putting yourself through."

Bruce scoffed. "Your mother wasn't responsible for putting you into an early grave."

"Neither are you responsible for that boy's death, Bruce!"

Bruce shook his head and silently let his gaze fall back on the grave they were standing in front of. Clark knew that Bruce wasn't entirely convinced by Clark's words, but it seemed that Bruce wasn't able to find any arguments of rebuttal either.

Clark placed a hand over Bruce's shoulder and gently squeezed him in a gesture of comfort. "I know that it would break your son's heart to see you like this," he said softly.

The tears spilled from Bruce's eyes, as he fell onto his knees in grief. Clark stayed beside him; held him in his arms, as they stared with empty eyes at the name engraved into the tombstone that stood looming with judgement over Jason Todd's grave.


End file.
